Calling the Wild
Calling the Wild is the seventh solo album of the German female heavy metal singer Doro Pesch. It was released in 2000, in two different editions for the European market and the American one. For this release, Doro changed labels again, having signed contracts with SPV/Steamhammer for Germany and with Koch Records for the USA. Calling the Wild was the first album published in the US after the eponymous one in 1990. The US edition contains also remixed tracks taken from the previous Doro album Love Me in Black. "Love Me Forever" is a cover of Motörhead's song from the album 1916 of 1991. "White Wedding", instead, is a cover of Billy Idol's hit single of 1982 . Overview After the unsatisfying promotion and distribution of the album Love Me in Black by the WEA label, Doro signed in 2000 for the German label SPV/Steamhammer. At the same time, through the intervention of her American fan club that had her demos and songs circulate in the offices of various labels, she received an offer for an American release of her new album by Koch Records. She signed this second contract and decided to release two different editions of the album: the first one for the European market, with only unpublished songs; the second one for the American market, comprising some songs from Love Me in Black. Calling the Wild had a production process even more fragmented than the previous album and for the first time Doro herself took the job of producer. Producers and composers Jürgen Engler, Chris Lietz and Jimmy Harry, who had produced Love Me in Black, contributed again some new songs and remixed some old ones for the US edition. Motörhead singer Lemmy contributed two songs that were independently produced in Los Angeles and so did former The Sisters of Mercy guitarist Andreas Bruhn in Germany. The Gary Scruggs’ songs and the contributions by the guest musicians required even more independent production. The music of Calling the Wild leaves behind the industrial and electronic sounds present in Love Me in Black and goes for straight heavy metal, filling the tracks with riffs and guitar solos galore. The remixed songs from the previous album had the drum machine parts replaced by new live drum tracks provided by German drummer Thomas Franke and new guitar solos provided by former Detente guitarist Mario Parillo and by Jürgen Engler himself. Other guitar solos came from Savatage guitarist Al Pitrelli and from Guns N' Roses guitarist Slash, guests on the album together with Lemmy. Following the release of the album, Doro went on a successful US tour supporting Dio, her first in America in more than ten years. The album was re-released by SPV/Steamhammer on 25 January 2010 as a digipak 2 CD edition. The track listing includes all the songs of the European edition, all the bonus tracks and b-sides of the singles extracted from the album. The extensive booklet includes new photos and liner notes by Doro Pesch and Nick Douglas. Calling the Wild peaked at position No. 16 in the German Longplay chart. Track listing ;European edition ;US edition Credits *Doro Pesch - vocals, producer Tracks 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 (EU) - 1 ,2 ,3, 5, 7, 14 (US) *Jürgen Engler - guitars, keyboards, bass, producer, mixing *Chris Lietz - programming, keyboards, producer, engineer, mixing *Mario Parillo - guitar solos *Thomas Franke - drums *Al Pitrelli - guitar solo on "Dedication" Tracks 6, 9, 12 (EU) - 4, 10, 13 (US) *Jimmy Harry - guitars, bass, keyboards, programming, drum programming, producer, engineer, mixing Tracks 10, 16 (EU) - 6, 12 (US) *Lemmy - vocals, bass, acoustic guitars, producer, mixing *Bob Kulick - guitars, producer, mixing *Joe Taylor - guitars *Eric Singer - drums *Bruce Bouillet - producer, engineer, mixing Tracks 4, 11 (EU) - 8, 9 (US) *Andreas Bruhn - guitars, bass, keyboards, producer, engineer, mixing *Michi Besler - drums Track 14 (EU) - 11 (US) *Slash - guitar solo *Mario Parillo - rhythm guitar *Nick Douglas - bass *Jürgen Engler - guitars, mixing *Kendal Stubbs - programming *Thomas Franke - drums *Chris Lietz - engineer, mixing *Mike "Metal" Goldber, Nelson Ayres - producers, engineers Tracks 7, 13, 15 (EU) *Rudy Kronenberger - producer, engineer, mixing References External links *American site *"White Wedding" video clip Category:2000 albums